Revelations
by WordNerb93
Summary: Takes place after AtSD. What happens when Phineas dreams of the kiss Isabella gave him? Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates an Undo-Inator. Has does this work out? Phinbella with slight Ferbnessa. Rated K-plus due to it being my first story...


**Revelations**

**Author's Note: This is my first Phineas and Ferb story (I don't own them, which really stinks). This was my first idea of how Phineas would realize Isabella likes him after Across the Second Dimension.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Phineas Point of View)<p>

My friends and I were in a strange room. Isabella raised her hand. "Major Monogram?" she asked.

"Uh, yes?" replied a man with white hair and a monobrow.

"So, none of us will remember any of today?" Isabella asked, glancing at me. There was an odd look in her eyes. I wondered what it was.

"That's right," replied the man.

"Good." Isabella grabbed my shirt and kissed me!

"Isabella!" I cried, astonished.

"Hit it, Carl!" Isabella said.

I didn't want to forget this now, not before I can figure it out! "Wait, wait, WAIT…"

* * *

><p>There is a white flash and I shoot up as the dream ends.<p>

I clutch my head, wondering what had caused this dream. It was so vivid, almost like a memory. But I have never been in a room like that, or met anyone named Monogram. I did meet a kid named Carl, but I haven't seen him since his dad had picked him up that day.

And then there was Isabella…

I have never thought of us being more than best friends. We have been friends since we were four. Why should I be wondering about this now? I am only ten, for corn's sake! I shouldn't be thinking about love until I am older.

Wait. Did I just think love?

Where did that come from?

I know I'm confused about why Isabella kissed me in my dream, but it was just a dream, right?

I glance around the room. The clock reads 12:03. No one else should be up.

I slide out of my bed and tiptoe to the door. As I grab the handle, however, I hear someone say, "Where are you going?"

I turn to see Ferb sitting up in his bed. "Hey, Ferb. I was just going downstairs for a glass of water."

He raises an eyebrow, his expression asking, 'What's really the problem?'

Nothing ever gets by him, does it? "I don't know, Ferb. I just need to think. I think I'll need a glass of water for it, though."

I head to the kitchen, and Ferb follows. Grabbing a glass of water, we both sit at the table.

About 30 seconds of silence go by, me just staring at my glass, and Ferb staring at me. Finally, he shots me a look saying, 'You want to talk about it?'

I sigh, not too sure if I really do. But, he's my brother, so maybe he'll understand. "Ferb, have you ever felt that someone you knew for a long time has, well, changed?"

Ferb's thinking face comes on for a couple seconds. "Changed in what way?" he finally asks.

Do I really want to tell him more? I mean, I'm only ten! If I am right over what is confusing me, then I shouldn't be having this trouble until I'm 16 or something like that!

Well, Ferb will probably figure it out if I don't tell him. "I guess it's not so much that they change, but that your view of them changes."

Ferb blinks and actually looks confused. Does he have no idea what I'm talking about?

"Phineas, I have an idea about what you're saying, but how could your view change? It's not like anyone we know has done something out of the ordinary." Okay, so he does know what I'm talking about.

"Well, Ferb, it's not that they did anything different. Say, for example, I had a dream that they did something unusual, something that you would never think they would do, and it changed something."

Ferb gasps, startling me. "It's Isabella, isn't it?"

Oh snap! "Ferb, I can explain! It's not as bad as it seems I don't- I mean- I-"

Ferb's hand shuts me up, along with leaving a stinging spot on my cheek. A man of action, indeed.

"Phineas, you're in love with her, aren't you?"

Am I? I think back over the friendship that we have had. I always did love it when she came over, but that could be just something between best friends.

But there was always that little skip my heart did whenever I heard her say, "Whatcha doin'?" I never quite understood that.

What about all my attempts to help her whenever she was sad, hurt, or just wanted to do something? Friends do that, I know that much.

But do they always go as far as I have gone for Isabella?

The more I think about it…

"You know, Ferb, I think I've always loved her. It just took a crazy dream for me to realize it."

Ferb grins, almost smugly. What's that about?

His next look, however, asks me, 'What are you going to do about it?'

"I don't know. I mean, we've been friends for so long, I can't just go up to her and say, 'Hi Isabella. You know, I've been in love with you since we met!' It would totally freak her out! And," I get really quiet, "what if she doesn't love me?"

Ferb smacks his forehead and groans. I guess he didn't think of that. He proves me wrong when he says, "I thought you had gotten over your obliviousness."

What does that mean?

"What do you mean?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Come on! I just told you I've been in love with my best friend for years and you can't even tell me what you meant by that?"

Ferb just shakes his head again.

"Why?"

"I think you'll need to talk to Isabella tomorrow."

"But what if-"

"Phineas, you're my brother, and my best friend, but sometimes you can be extremely naïve. This needs to be worked out between the two of you. I can't get in the way."

With that, he stands up, and heads upstairs. With another sigh, I drain my glass of water and follow him up.

Ferb falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Not me. I still can't stop thinking about it all.

Why had it taken me so long to realize I loved Isabella?

I mean, it doesn't make any sense! I should have been able to piece it together before today. I've traveled through time, twice, built a rollercoaster in a day, also twice, and even thwarted an alien poacher.

And yet I couldn't figure out I was in love! What kind of person am I?

And then there is my biggest fear; how Isabella is going to take this. I mean, first of all, we've know each other for years and I chose now to tell her how I feel. I know I just figured it out, but would she see it that way?

And what about our age? Every romantic thing I can think of seems to be for older people or about older people. Would Isabella really believe I'm in love with her at ten years old?

But what if she doesn't feel like we could be more than friends, or worse, doesn't even want to be friends anymore?

I can't tell her! I just can't risk not seeing her again! There is just too much that could go wrong!

A chattering gets my attention. "Oh, there you are Perry."

Perry lies down next to me. I ruffle his back as my thoughts whirl around, showing me scenarios that steadily get worse and worse. "You missed a confusing conversation, boy. I figured out I'm in love with Isabella."

Perry lets out another chatter, this time with a start.

"I know, I can't believe it either. Ferb says I should talk to her about how I feel, but I don't know what will happen if I do. I can't help but think everything will go wrong."

Perry chatters again, like he's trying to cheer me up.

"You think it may be possible that she… that she loves me?"

Perry chatters yet again. It's like he is really helping me out.

"Thanks, buddy. You know, maybe I will tell Isabella tomorrow. I just have to figure out how…"

Perry chatters a final time before he closes his eyes, falling asleep almost as fast as Ferb did.

I don't know where I'd be without these two. Platypuses (or platypi? Platipeople? Well, you know what I mean…) may not do much, but Perry can defiantly make my day better (even if it is about midnight).

I smile and close my eyes, and drift off into an easy sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of Perry's chattering.<p>

"Good morning, Perry."

I glance over at Ferb as he sits up. "So, Ferb, what should we do today?"

Immediately, Ferb shoots me with a scathing look. "I know, I know, but how?"

Ferb relaxes when he sees that I'm going through with it. As he starts to think, I can't help but feel glad that he is my brother _and_ one ofmy best friends. I don't think I've met someone else who has a relationship with their brother like we do. If only there was some way to describe relationships…

Something clicks in my head. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna make a machine that describes relationships!"

Ferb looks at me, 'How would this explain how you feel about Isabella?'

"Well, it would describe how each person feels about the other person."

Ferb gives me a thumbs-up.

* * *

><p>(Perry Point of View)<p>

I help Phineas and Ferb get ready for today, as usual.

I'm glad that Phineas finally is going to tell Isabella. After all, they may not remember, but those two have already kissed. Of course, they don't remember anything from that day, which really upsets me. But at least we're still a family.

I'm walking through the living room when the mirror lifts up.

Feeling a little anxious about the lack of discretion, I put my fedora on and jump down the tube behind the mirror.

I land in front of the monitor in my secret lair. The screen flashes on, revealing Major Monogram.

"Good morning, Agent P! It's Doofenshmirtz again. This time he's bought a pair of binoculars, a book of romance, and 20 tons of white-out tape. It sounds like a recipe for disaster." He pauses a moment. "No, really!" Carl hands him a book titled, _Disaster Recipes_. "It's page 64. We need you to put a stop to his plan. Good luck, Agent P!"

I salute and hop into my hovercraft. I flip on what I like to think of as my theme song (Do bee Do bee Do bah Do bee Do bee Do bah Do bee Do bee Do bah AGENT P!) and turn for Doof's building.

* * *

><p>(Phineas Point of View)<p>

"Wow, Ferb. We got this done fast. Usually we don't even start until Perry's missing. Hey," I look around, "where's Perry?"

Ferb shrugs right as the gate opens. I turn to look, hoping to see Isabella, but Buford, Baljeet and Irving walk into the yard. I suppress a sigh of disappointment and try to seem like I usually do.

Buford glances around, then says, "Hey Dinner Bell, whatcha-"

A small blur of tan zips under his legs, with a faint yell of "PINKY!" not far behind. The Chihuahua stops its running, looks back through the gate, and zips back out over Buford's face.

"Someday, I'll actually get to say that," Buford says as he picks himself off the ground.

"So, what are you going to make today Phineas?" Irving asks, getting excited. Before I can start to explain, a slight movement and the color pink catch my eye.

"Hi Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" My heart skips a beat as Isabella walks in.

"H- H- Hi Isabella." I mentally slap myself. I never stutter!

Seeing that no one, except Ferb, noticed, I move on. "We've made a machine that describes relationships."

Somehow, sticking with the old routine helps me calm down a little, but not completely.

"Why make something that boring, Dinner Bell?"

"Well, I have had people ask me how Ferb and I get along so well. I've tried to explain it, but they never understand. With this, people can figure out a way to describe what exact kind of relationship they have with someone else or even clarify how they feel about that person, if they don't know it themselves. This is done by analyzing the feelings a person has toward another person, how they interact with them, etc."

"So," I turn and look around at the group, "who'd like to go first?"

* * *

><p>(Perry Point of View)<p>

I kick the door open and jump inside, ready for Doofenshmirtz's trap. Or, at least, ready to be trapped. That's because as soon as I land in his apartment, I get wrapped up in a big mess of white-out tape.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how surprising it is to see you here." Doofenshmirtz walks up, grinning evilly.

Then he frowns as he continues. "No, I'm serious. Why are you here? I'm not up to any evil today. Or, at least, not any evil that needs to be thwarted."

I glance at the white-out tape I'm tangled up in. "Oh, that? Yeah, that is to fix a mistake I should have taken care of when it happened. It all started…" He pauses dramatically, then points to the calendar. "Sometime last summer. It was the day I made that satellite that would eliminate the feeling of love. You remember that day, right? Anyway, after I handed you the remote, I had the best night of my life with my date. At least, until the satellite crashed and eliminated any love she felt."

I roll my eyes. Even when Doof finds someone that could be perfect for him, he messes it all up?

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Perry the Platypus. Anyway, I didn't see her again until yesterday. I found out that she lives in the building across the street. I wanted to find out if she would forgive me for that night, but if she still might be affected, so I made an invention that will undo the effect of any of my –Inators. Behold!" He pulls a white sheet off a table with a small remote on it. "The Undo-Inator! Using the special properties of white-out tape, it can remove the effects from any of my previous –Inators from any person I choose!"

Wait a second! If that includes the Amnesia-Inator, than Phineas and Ferb might regain the memory of me being a secret agent!

I begin to tug at the tape, hoping I can destroy that contraption before it's too late.

* * *

><p>(Phineas Point of View)<p>

"So, who'd like to go first?"

"PHINEAS!"

I see Candace come running out of the house. Is she still trying to 'bust' us? I don't usually mind, but I don't want her messing anything up today. Maybe…

"Hi Candace. I was just asking who wanted to try our relationship-analyzer first."

"You guys are soooo- did you say relationship-analyzer?"

"Yep. It reads emotions and actions and tells you how you feel about someone. It also tells you how they feel about you."

Candace blinks and I can tell she's weighing her options. "As I was saying, you guys are sooooo going to let me and Jeremy try this thing."

I grin, trying not to look smug. "Great! So," I turn back to my friends as Candace runs out of the backyard, phone already in hand, "who else wants to try it?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see how much I scare you guys, so I get to go."

"Sure, Buford. Anyone else?"

Ferb raises hand, but Buford throws Baljeet into one of the seats.

"I guess it's Buford and Baljeet. Alright, put on the helmets and we'll start her up…"

(Perry Point of View)

I am almost free of the tape when Doof, who has been watching that woman (he never mentioned her name) through the binoculars Monogram said he ordered. "Right on time. She's leaving for her weekly appointment. I'm not sure what it is. After all, I'm not going to follow her around like some weirdo. Anyway, that means I'll have a clear shot with the Undo-Inator! Hopefully, she'll still love me. If not, at least I won't have it on my conscious."

He reaches for the remote, but I manage to break out of the tape and smack his hand away from it with my tail.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you get out of the tape? And why won't you let me do this? I'm trying to _fix_ something I did and you're stopping me?"

I pause. Now that he mentions it, that is all he's trying to do. It's not like he's trying to undo his Amnesia-Inator, since he can't even remember it.

I shrug and back off a little.

"You can be a little strange sometimes, Perry the Platypus. But, thanks for not thwarting this. Who knows? Maybe I'll have my other half again!"

He picked up the remote and ran to the balcony. I simply watch, wanting to make sure that nothing goes wrong with his plan, for once.

He aims carefully and fires off a shot.

A flash of green clouds my vision for a moment, but when it clears, I can see Doof jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Now, all I have to do is go talk to her and see if it worked. That and see if is still the evil love I remember."

He turns to run inside, but he trips and smacks into something. "Oh, jeez. I still haven't unplugged my Shrink-Inator. I'll have to remember to do that."

He picks himself back up and runs for the door. As he runs by me, he drops the Undo-Inator on the table. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus!"

I give a small smile as I head to the balcony and take off with my rocket pack. Maybe I'll get a chance to see what Phineas and Ferb have been up to.

(Phineas Point of View)

The machine works perfectly. Some relationships, like the friendship between Baljeet and Buford, was always hard to describe, but the machine helped everyone figure it out.

The only pairs that haven't been under…

"Alright, Isabella. Would you like to go with Ferb first, or me?"

Isabella hesitates, just slightly. I wonder why?

"I think I'll go with Ferb first."

We quickly get the machine ready and I activate it. While everyone else is seeing what kind of relationship they have (which apparently is something like a sibling relationship, according to the machine) I start to wonder about what Isabella will think when she sees how I feel about her. Will she freak out? Will she not want to be my friend anymore? Will she-

"Phineas!"

I glance around, noticing that everyone is looking at me. "What?"

Isabella is looking nervous for some reason. "We are the last pair. Are we going to do this or what?"

I hesitate, wondering if I should really go through with this. Well, I've come too far to back out without it getting embarrassing. "Of course. Ferb, if you can start this baby up?"

Ferb activates the machine and the machine starts to tell what we feel about each other. The screen with the results reads, CLOSE FRIEND AND CENSORED; CLOSE FRIEND AND CENSORED. Wha-?

"Ferb, did you add some sort of censor?"

"Well, I made it so if you were truly unsure about telling something to the other person, you had to tell the machine to reveal it. That way, no one would reveal something that they didn't want anyone else to know."

I was so torn between gratitude and annoyance that I only barely registered Isabella's relieved and confused look. I guess it must seem strange that I have some feeling toward Isabella that I don't want revealed.

I close my eyes and, before I can convince myself not to, I say, "Machine, reveal censored feelings."

I hear only silence at first. I slowly open my eyes.

Everyone is staring at the screen, which now reads, CLOSE FRIEND AND LOVE (ROMANTIC); CLOSE FRIEND AND CENSORED.

Isabella stares at it with wide eyes.

I feel my heart start to break. She is horrified, I know it!

Wait…

A slow smile starts to creep across her face. She turns to look at me, her eyes shining.

Baljeet, however, is the first to speak. "Wait a second. Did Phineas override Isabella's censor by accident, or is that Phineas's feelings?"

Why would he think-

Wait a moment! Could it actually be possible that-?

Isabella giggles and starts to stand up, but Ferb leans over and whispers something in her ear first. She blinks, then, with the brightest smile I have seen from her in a long time, she says, "Machine, reveal censored feelings!"

I watch the machine override the remaining censor, showing LOVE (ROMANTIC)!

I gasp and turn my eyes back toward Isabella. In the moment I had looked away, she had jumped up and ran over to me. "Tell me this isn't a dream," she said anxiously, her eyes bright.

My heart leaps with joy as I wrap my arms around Isabella. Her arms also wrap around me and we hold each other for what feels like hours. I pull back slightly, to get a look at the girl I loved. She looks at me adoringly and I feel a huge smile break out on my face. I finally know that we both love each other.

Yet, I feel like something is missing from this moment. It comes to me in a moment; it is the very thing that helped start this off.

I pull her closer and kiss her. Every moment of joy and happiness in my life now seemed pale in comparison to this moment.

I feel Isabella tense up a moment before returning the kiss, her arms wrapping around my neck.

I know that the hug we had shared just moments before had seemed like hours, but this had it beat hands down.

After what felt like eternity, and only due to a lack of oxygen, we break the kiss. All I can see is her, everything else just seems to fade away.

"I love you," I say quietly.

"I love you, too, Phineas."

We lean in for another kiss when we hear the gate slam open. With a start, everyone looks to the gate to see Candace pulling Jeremy into the backyard.

"Come on! I hope it's-" She looked straight at me and Isabella, her arms still around my neck, my arms around her, the two of us still quite close to each other.

Candace blinks, Jeremy waves to everyone, and the rest of us just stare back. "What did I miss?" Candace asked.

"Dinner Bell and Girly finally got smart. I'm leaving before they start making out again."

With that, Buford and Baljeet walks out, Irving following as he holds up a camera and muttering, "I got it! I got the whole thing!" Creepy, but that's Irving for you.

"So, Isabella finally told you?" Jeremy asks.

"Well, after I told her, yeah." I couldn't stop smiling even if I wanted to.

"Cool. Candace, you wanted us to try this machine, right?"

Candace turns back to Jeremy and I can tell she instantly loses interest in what happened with me and Isabella. "Oh, yeah! Come on!"

She and Jeremy head for the machine, followed by Ferb, who gives the two of us a thumb's up.

Isabella giggles. "Well, Phineas, where were we?"

I lead her beneath the tree and the two of us sit down. "I think I remember."

We lean in and kiss once more.

* * *

><p>(Perry Point of View)<p>

I land beside the gate, after I see that no one is close enough to see me. I take off my hat and put on my mindless pet face.

I walk into the back yard and see Ferb working some machine that has Candace and Jeremy in it. I let out my chatter.

Ferb turns around and says, "Oh, there you are, Perry."

I blink, wondering how Ferb managed to beat Phineas to that line.

I glance around the backyard. There he is, under the tree. Isabella is with him and they are-

I let out a chatter of surprise. The two of them are sitting under the tree, kissing!

I know that if Phineas told Isabella, the two of them would end up together, but man, they took to it really fast!

Even Candace and Jeremy haven't made out like that, at least, as far as I know. And I know quite well, since I keep tabs on the family to make sure nothing bad happens to them.

Maybe I should make sure they don't get carried away. After all, they are only ten. It seems too strange to see them kissing more than a teenage couple.

I walk up to Phineas and let out another chatter. The two stop kissing and glance at me.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas ruffles my fur for a moment before looking back at Isabella. "Isabella, can I ask you a question?"

Isabella seems a little confused. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

"I know I must have missed a lot if everyone else knew that you loved me and I never noticed. I need to know," he flinches, and I can see he is dreading the answer, "how long have you been in love with me?"

"Phineas, I've loved you almost from the day we met." I can see Isabella is worried.

I look at Phineas and can almost hear the pieces snapping together in his head. "Oh, man! Now everything makes sense! I can't believe how blind I've been! All those hints, the dance, the movie, and-"

He is starting to get hysterical! I've only once seen Phineas like this, and that was when he found out I was a secret agent! It was scaring me and Isabella.

"Oh man, and Paris! I can't believe I didn't notice! I-"

Well, Isabella knows how to shut him up. Nothing can stop a self-pity rant like a kiss.

When they separate, Isabella cuts off whatever Phineas is going to say. "Phineas, it's okay. That's all in the past. I've gotten over them. I have you now and that is all I need."

A small smile replaces the frown on his face. Even if he isn't quite finished worrying, he's past the point of doing something that might hurt someone's feelings.

"So," Isabella continues, a curious look on her face, "if you know when I fell in love with you, I get to know when you fell in love with me."

* * *

><p>(Phineas Point of View)<p>

Oh, snap! I have to put this in a way that won't make me sound like an insensitive idiot (as if that hadn't already been established). "Well, that's one reason I wasn't sure about telling you. When I finally figured it all out, I realized I have been in love with you as long as you have been in love with me. I just didn't figure out what I was feeling until last night."

Isabella giggles and rests her head on my shoulder. "What I can't believe," Isabella says, her eyes still on me, "is that you managed to tell me after one day, while I took years to tell you."

"You were more than justified, I think. After all, you gave me all those hints and clues. I didn't pick up on them and that might seem like I didn't love you. For me, I figured it out last night and Ferb and Perry convinced me to tell you today."

Isabella pet Perry's back. "I guess I have you to thank for our best day ever."

I smile as Perry chatters. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>(No Point of View)<p>

After Doof had hit his Shrink-Inator, the beam had been caught in a loop of reflections from multiple surfaces.

Finally, a window washer changed the angle of the next window, causing the beam to change course.

* * *

><p>(Phineas Point of View)<p>

Candace and Jeremy are heading for the gate when we hear a car door shut.

Candace perks up and says, "Hold on a second, Jeremy." She runs out the gate shutting, "MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM!"

Before she could return with Mom, a green beam hits our machine. It spontaneously miniaturizes and Ferb, who had been leaning against it, falls on top of the now tiny machine with a crunch.

Candace drags Mom into the yard, and gestures toward Ferb. "See?"

"No, Candace, I don't see."

Candace whirls around and stares. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-but…"

"So, what did you do today?"

I glance at Isabella. She smiles lovingly at me, and I can't stop the smile that comes on my face, even if I wanted to. "I found the girl of my dreams loves me back."

Isabella giggles and kisses me on the cheek.

Mom seems a little taken back at first: "Aren't you a little young to be in love?"

Without hesitation, I reply, "No, no I'm not."

"Well, then, I'm glad to see my little boy is growing up. Now, who wants pie?"

As we head in for pie, Ferb nudges me with his elbow. "Do you think we can do something like that with for me and Vanessa sometime?"

* * *

><p>(Doofenshmirtz Point of View)<p>

I stumbled out the door of my building, trying to catch my breath. "Maybe I should have taken the elevator," I mumble to myself.

I stand on the tips of my toes and glance around, but I can't see her. "Why can't anything work out for me?"

"Heinz!"

I turn around quickly. There she is! But…

Is she angry at someone? "Heinz! Come here right now!"

"Uh oh."

I start to back up slowly as she stalks closer. "Now, why don't you just calm down. I- I can explain- AHHHHHH!"

I whirl around and start running down the street, but she is right on my heels. She chases me all around the block and right back into my building. I'm at the top of the stairs before I know it, but she is still there.

I grab my door, but in my haste to leave earlier, I must have locked it!

I dig through my lab coat frantically, but it's taking too long! I turn to see how close she is, only to see her about to tackle me. I scream and she slams into me, with the two of us landing hard on the floor.

"I told you, I-"

Her hand muffles the rest of what I was going to say. "You do realize how much we have to catch up on?" she says with a sly smile.

She reaches into my lab coat, grabs my keys (how did she know where they were? Or that they were even in my lab coat?), opens my door, and yanks me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I hope I didn't make anyone too out of character... Anyways, please review!<strong>

**(PS: I did go through and edit this. Nothing big has changed, but at least it's no longer cluttered.)  
><strong>


End file.
